


battles

by pockybay



Series: Seb’s Soft Danganronpa Oneshots [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fuyuhiko and Peko need more appreciation damnit, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Sensory Overload, only slightly tho, why do all my stories end up with someone crying in someone else’s arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockybay/pseuds/pockybay
Summary: fuyuhiko is used to the noise of his home, but that doesn’t mean he enjoys it. peko is there for him.





	battles

**Author's Note:**

> i know i tagged this as sensory overload but it’s really just fuyuhiko complaining about it, so nothing too much

Peko put her sword back in the case and positioned it on her back once more. She had finished training for day, as it was getting late and she would be ordered to return to her room soon. Fuyuhiko hadn't given her anything to do that day, so she had spend most of the time in the training room, as she usually does.

Although, she was slightly worried why Fuyuhiko seemed to be keeping himself locked up in his room. The Kuzuryu family had had some people over that day, of which Peko didn't know who, but that was the only time she had seen Fuyuhiko throughout the entire day. It was particularly noisy too.

Maybe her Young Master wasn't feeling well? That would explain why he seems to be resting all day. In that case, she should get some medicine for him. After asking him, of course. She shouldn't assume he's sick and do something without being ordered to.

Eventually, she had made her way to the Yakuza's room, and carefully knocked.

After a few moments, someone opened the door. That someone being a glossy eyed Fuyuhiko. "What?"

...Had he been crying? Peko blinked, slightly surprised by Fuyuhiko's messy appearance. "I came to check on you, Young Master. You've barely come out of your room today."

Fuyuhiko stared at her for a moment longer than necessary before sighing frustratedly and opening the door, waiting for Peko to come in. "I told you to stop calling me that."

That was always his response to being called 'Young Master', but Peko always returns to the habit of calling him that. She entered his room as Fuyuhiko closed the door behind her. "I'm sorry... I just.." He exhaled, sitting down on the end of the bed and rubbing his closed eyes.

Peko stood next to him, patiently waiting for him to continue.

Fuyuhiko looked back up at her when he realized she hadn't moved. "You can sit down, you know." He sounded tired, and looked it.

Peko moved over and sat down next to Fuyuhiko on the bed at that. She kept her hands in her lap and looked down at Fuyuhiko. "Is something bothering you?"

Fuyuhiko scowled, as he usually does, and rubbed at his temple. It was like a child pouting. "Yeah, something's fucking bothering me all right. Just- this place can be a goddamn shit show sometimes! All the fucking time- actually." He buried his head in his hands, his voice becoming slightly muffled. "Peko, you can keep a secret, right?" He already knew the answer.

"Of course, whatever you ask of I will do." There it was.

Fuyuhiko peaked an eye up at Peko through his hands, turning his head to the side slightly. His voice lowered to something slightly more than a whisper. "I want to be a normal kid sometimes. Don't get me wrong- I love being a Yukuza and I still want to be the heir to our clan but-" He stopped, seemingly thinking out his next words carefully. "There's so much noise, Peko." He was as quiet as Peko had ever seen him be.

Peko was confused at his confession, and cocked her head to the side like confused puppy. "I'm not sure I understand. You've never seemed bothered by it being loud before."

"Well duh, I'm not just gonna admit to being bothered by something as stupid as the noise. I'm just... just fucking weak." Fuyuhiko's last sentence was just a mumble at this point.

Peko was still confused, Young Master confused her sometimes. "Young Master, you are anything but weak. It is fine to be bothered by something-"

Peko was interrupted. "It isn't though!" Fuyuhiko groaned into his hands. Peko decided she should try to provide emotional comfort as best as she could.

She placed a hand on Fuyuhiko's shoulder. "I may not really understand why you are so upset, but if there is anything I can do, then I'm right here." 

Fuyuhiko glanced back up at his hitwoman. "But you don't want to. You're not doing this out of your own free will." He hissed at her, constantly being annoyed by how willing she was to completely do anything for him. It isn't her fault, he reminded himself, stop lashing out at her for once.

Peko kept her hand on his shoulder. "I'm your tool, Young Master, I don't have-"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Fuyuhiko didn't yell, but he raised his voice enough to startle Peko. He took his head out of his hands and fully looked at Peko. He was crying. "Stop saying you're a tool, Peko..." He realized arguing with her would get no where. "Just..." He hesitated for a moment before abruptly hugging her, his hands gripping the back of her shirt and his face laying on her shoulder.

It seems today has been a very surprising day for Peko, and she's still slightly confused, but she hugs back her Young Master as he cries into her shoulder. She pats his back lightly, letting him hold onto her. "T-there there, it's- it's okay to cry." She rested her head atop of Fuyuhiko's as she stuttered though her sentence.

They stayed sitting like that for who knows how long, and Peko continued to rub his back as he hiccuped and let out quiet sobs. It... hurt her to see Fuyuhiko like this, seeing him so vulnerable. She wanted to protect him, like she always did.

Eventually, his cries quieted down to soft hiccups as he laid against Peko. He mumbled an apology into Peko's shirt, and she just shook her head.

"It's okay, I'm here."

Fuyuhiko let himself drift asleep, feeling safe in the arms of Peko. He was exhausted, to say the least. After all, he was just a kid.

Peko moved them to Fuyuhiko's bed and laid down next to him. They both were still holding onto each other, and something told Peko to stay with him. To not let him go, to not let him get hurt anymore.

So, she promised herself she would stay with him to the very end, no matter what. She knew it was foolish to think like this, but she didn't stop herself as she fell asleep next to him.


End file.
